


Inconvenience

by Burntcactii



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gizmo imprinting on kyd and kyd being the unwilling parent of the hive is my favorite trope., i just want them to take care of each other. okay., if no one else will write seekyd its up to i. take what you can get, make what you cant, this is vry short and vry bad but you know what!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntcactii/pseuds/Burntcactii
Summary: KW: date a boy that throws his hands up and storms off to his laboratory to design evil contraptions every time something mildly inconvenient happens to him.J: AWFUL advice, ty have a good dayKyd’s phone was snatched. “Stop group chatting the hive about my personal projects!”orSeemore is stressed. Kyd just wants to help.
Relationships: Kyd Wykkyd/See-More (DCU)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Inconvenience

Elliot stood leaning in the doorway of See’s half of the downstairs workshop, tilting his head in confusion as Seemore sporadically ran from one place to the next, griping and grumbling under his breath as he tinkered on…  _ something _ .

“He’s been like this for hours now.” Gizmo whined, yanking on Kyd’s pant leg. “Can’t you make him leave? I can’t focus to work on anything with him grumbling the whole time!” 

“What do you think he’s on about this week?” Mammoth asked from behind them. “Maybe it’s the pizza place again. Twenty bucks says it’s the pizza place.” 

“Ooh, are we watching See have another petty angry episode?” Jinx chimed, poking her head in through the doorway. “I’ll go get the popcorn!”

“No, no you won’t.” Kyd sighed, grabbing her by the back of her dress before she could make it far. “You’re gonna babysit him-” he said, gesturing to Gizmo, who was still clinging to Kyd’s leg. “While I babysit _ him _ .” He finished, gesturing to See. 

“What-! But, Kyd wait, c’mon-!” Jinx was cut off when Kyd promptly scooped Gizmo up from his legs, placing him squirming and whining in Jinx’s stiff, already shoving him away arms, and closed the door on them both as he heard the telltale sound of yelling and kicking. 

He turned to Seemore, who was still hunched over  _ whatever _ he was working on, sparks flying as he meticulously fiddled with it. Kyd hummed in frustration when See didn’t even bother looking up, walking up behind him to place an arm over See’s shoulder like a rest, leaning all his weight into him. See barely moved, tensing up so Elliot wouldn’t squash him, but otherwise unfazed. 

Kyd sighed, staring at where See was tracing a line with a handheld blowtorch. He couldn’t help but admire him when he was working. He had steady hands, the hands of a painter- or, graffiti hoodlum.

“Hey,” Kyd spoke, finally, moving his arms down to wrap around See’s neck and nudging the side of his head with his own. “What’s got you so worked up, love? Talk to me.” 

See tensed before sighing and making a grumbly sound, putting down his tools and yanking the protective visor off his head, throwing it across the room. “They fucking- they did it again- they-  _ they _ -” Seemore never got to finish, Kyd instinctively wrapped him in a tight hug, seemingly trying to squeeze the anger out of him.

“I hate seeing you like this, it’s gonna get to you one day.” Seemore sighed, returning the hug if stiff and still wanting to be angry.

“It was the pizza place.” He grumbled.

“Pardon?”

Seemore held Kyd at arms length, staring very seriously into his eyes. “The pizza place got my order wrong again so I’m building a gun to freeze their front doors shut.” 

Kyd burst into laughter- snorting, obnoxious, loud laughter as he threw his head back and tried to cover his mouth. 

“It’s not funny-  _ stop laughing! _ ” Seemore griped. 

“I know, I know-” Kyd wheezed. “You- I’m sorry I- I  _ love you _ and I-  _ support _ your interests as-” Kyd broke into another round of laughter. “As  _ ridiculous _ as they may be.” 

“No, no, no- it’s not ridiculous!” Seemore argued, dragging out a dry erase board he’d had leaning against a wall. “It’s foolproof!” 

Kyd stared at the meticulously laid out plan to minorly inconvenience the local pizza place with nothing short of lovesickness in his eyes. “You made a chart.”

“I made a chart!” Seemore yelled triumphantly, pulling out a wooden pointer from one of the nearby drawers. 

“Look- look here- first, you draw out their attention by being your general self- or I could get Jinx, depending how obnoxious either of you are that day-  _ I _ sneak behind the building and through the kitchen, hitting as many of those  _ ungrateful slobs _ as I can with the freeze gun I’m going to modify into my helmet-” Kyd smiled dopily, shaking his head and sighing at the meticulously drawn out plan Seemore had dedicated as a mild annoyance. 

“Is that a drawing of you carrying me after you blow up Pazzo’s Pizzeria?” Kyd snarked, pointing at the corner of the dry erase board. 

“ _ Don’t look at that-  _ you’re not paying attention!” Seemore argued, hurrying to erase the crude doodle. 

“Dear, as much as I support your fits of passion-” Elliot began, walking toward Seemore.

“ _Righteous_ _justice_.” See corrected, already editing the blueprints on the board.

“It’s not good for you.” Kyd interrupted, hugging Seemore from behind again and resting his chin on the top of his head. “You know I don’t like seeing you like this, there’s no reason for you to be so upset. One day you’re gonna be old and withery and you’re gonna give yourself a heart attack because the mailman said hello to you wrong.” 

Seemore sighed from underneath him, dropping the dry erase marker and turning in place to return the hug and bury himself in Kyd’s shirt. 

Kyd smiled and hummed, swaying them back and forth. “Are we done with our temper tantrum?”

Seemore looked up at him with eyes very serious. “Pazzo’s Pizzeria is a detriment to society and I am going to destroy them.” 

Kyd snorted again, burying his laughter in See’s face as he leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. “I figured. I just don’t want you to put your health in danger because of it. I don’t like seeing you that worked up.” 

“I know, I know.” See sighed, trying to unravel himself from Kyd’s embrace. “Now, are ya gonna help me, or not?” 

Kyd gave an impish smirk, already strutting over to the dry erase board to make minor adjustments. “Of course I am. Where would you be without me? We should try something fire based before ice, so we can watch the terror in their faces first.” 

Seemore sighed, hugging Kyd by his waist. “I always knew there was a reason I liked you so much.” 

Kyd hummed, turning to curl comfortably against See’s figure while he held him steady. “Behind every great villain is a  _ greater _ demon, dearest.” 

“Good thing I’m on okay terms with mine then, huh?” See teased, mimicking the kiss Kyd had given him. 

Kyd pulled out his phone while See went back to rambling and tinkering and darting from one place to the next, this time out of excitement. 

_ KW: date a boy that throws his hands up and storms off to his laboratory to design evil contraptions every time something mildly inconvenient happens to him.  _

_ J: AWFUL advice, ty have a good day _

Kyd’s phone was snatched. “Stop group chatting the hive about my personal projects!” 

“I’ll stop group chatting them when they become personal projects and not dragged-my-boyfriend-into-it projects.” Kyd snarked. 


End file.
